Passing the Torch
by GhostOfAMelody
Summary: A oneshot about the day that Dean decides to give his car to his son. Destiel & Sam/OC


This is just an idea I had awhile back and wanted to write down.

All rights and characters that aren't my own belong to Supernatural.

* * *

"Now remember, when you turn the heat on, the vents will rattle but just ignore that and take it easy on her, she's older than both of us."

"I know, dad! Geez, cut me a break, it'll be fine." Bobby glared at Dean in exasperation and reached out for the keys that dangled just out of his reach.

"And you have to drive your sister around. Wherever she wants to go."

"No way! Mary-Ellen is such a bore, all she wants to do is go shopping!"

"It's not an option! You do as I say or you don't get the car."

Bobby sighed and nodded angrily while Dean forced his fingers to open and dropped the keys into his son's waiting hands. Even though the car hadn't seen much action these past few years, only really being used to drive to soccer practices or dance class, it was hard to give her up all the same. Dean watched carefully as his son backed the car out of the driveway, tears blurring his vision as the two disappeared from view. It was time for him to let her go, but all the memories of driving her around on hunts refused to fade away. Baby had been a good car, and Dean knew his son would take good care of her. All the same he worried, worried that something would go wrong, that his son would get hurt. Sam always made fun of him, saying that he had expected Cas to be the cautious one when they had kids but it had been Dean instead. Whether it was standing anxiously on the sidelines of his son's football game or calling his daughter every couple hours to check on her whenever she was at a sleepover, Dean couldn't quite relax when his kids were out his reach. That's what parents did though, right? Worry endlessly about their children even when there was no reason to? Dean still feared the day when his daughter would finally take an interest in boys but she was only ten still and so he had at least a few years to prepare himself. After awhile of staring down the road, Dean sighed and went back up to the house. As he entered the kitchen, he saw Cas sitting at the table, attempting to coax Jo into eating her supper.

"It's done. I gave the car to Bobby and now he's off exploring the world and probably crashing her into a tree." Dean tried to keep his tone light but his voice cracked all the same.

"He'll be fine Dean, he's responsible enough. He has his license and won't do anything you wouldn't do." Cas put down the spoon and jar of baby food he had been holding so he could stand up and give Dean a hug.

"That's what scares me, Cas. He's too much like me." Dean clutched Cas tightly and tried hard to fight the tears that threatened to spill over. All their kids were adopted but had adapted the personalities of their parents almost perfectly. Bobby was Dean's boy for sure and Mary-Ellen was becoming more and more like Cas everyday. It was too hard to tell what the baby would be like but he imagined she would be a combination of the two of them.

"Sam and Jennifer are coming for supper tonight and I promised them you'd make hamburgers for all of us." Cas said breaking away from Dean after a few minutes. Sam had met his wife in a bar a few years back and now they were expecting their first child. It was a boy and Sam had already confided in Dean that they planned to name him John. He knew his baby brother was scared but he would do just fine as a dad. If Dean could do it then Sam sure could.

Dean made his way upstairs to clean up, pausing only to look back at Cas for a second who was pulling funny faces to make their daughter laugh. He had changed after he had sacrificed his powers to save Dean's life. Dean always felt bad that he was responsible for Cas turning human, but Cas himself didn't seem to mind. As he always said, at least he could grow old with Dean now. Smiling slightly at the thought, Dean walked up the rest of the stairs and headed into the master bathroom. Flicking on the light he went over to the sink and took his his appearance as he washed the engine oil off his hands; more grey hairs were appearing everyday and deep wrinkles had formed in his forehead and around his eyes. He wasn't as young as he used to be, he wasn't even a hunter anymore. That lifestyle had been given up once the kids had come around and he had no intentions of raising them to be hunters. That being said, there was no reason for him to be one anymore, the world was relatively at peace. Both heaven and hell had been closed off and now for once in his life Dean could relax. In theory, of course. The old scars still twinged sometimes and nightmares still plagued him on a nightly basis, but those would fade with time. A car horn startled him out of his thoughts and he watched through the window as Sam's truck pulled into the driveway. Mary-Ellen's happy squeals pierced the air as she ran out to greet her aunt and uncle. Dean could see Sam saying something to his niece as he helped his wife out of the car, only to watch her be pulled away by Mary-Ellen so she could show her the garden Cas had just planted. Sam laughed and then glanced up at the window where Dean stood, raising his hand to wave at him. Dean smiled and returned the gesture before exiting the bathroom and heading back downstairs to start supper.

Everything was alright.


End file.
